Shell Cell High
by AxRaven'sxMelody
Summary: Shell Cell High, a school known for violence and exceptional students. The teachers don't care about you, just what you learn and the principal and vice pincipal aren't excatly your best friends. It'll be a year of fights and tears. pairings inside.
1. First Day

**Hey, I just got this idea out of the blue literally, I really wanted to try out some new pairings and this would be nice to try it out I think. Pairings: SasuHina SakuGar NaruIno TemsShika TenNeji Have Fun!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Shell Cell High Auditorium

"Welcome to Shell Cell High," The principal Anko began "If you're ready for the excitement good for you. If not, watch your back cuz' you just might be stabbed." The crowd roared. Anko smirked and gave the stage to Tsunade, the nurse and vice.

"Hey, you little kiddies. I don't want to deal with all you bloody noses and drama, you want a fight? WELL I'D BE HAPPY TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Tsunade put up a fist and the kids in the auditorium backed away "I expect to have a nice and VIOLENT YEAR!" Then the kids began to file out.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Kurenai's Homeroom

In a corner of the room there were the fan girls dressed in their disgusting outfits and flirting with the guys in the other corner of the room. The guys were Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. The two looked like opposites, Neji was wearing all white and Sasuke was wearing all black. In the front corner of the room was the girls that fell under the special category, Hinata and Tenten, Hinata was in a gray snow cap, a long black tank and black jeans. Tenten was wearing a red T that said Hell Yeah in black letters and black cargos. Hinata and Tenten were sharing an ipod. When they saw the fan girls squealing they exchanged a look and smirked.

"Hey ya' sluts!" Tenten shouted smirking "I didn't know you like girls" she pointed at Neji.

"Wanna say that in my face?!" Neji stood up looking pissed Hinata laughed softly

"I think she just did" Hinata laughed quietly "I think your itfriend is getting jealous" she pointed at Sasuke and the preps got really mad.

"Itfriend?" Neji asked lifting an eyebrow.

"He's in between a guy and a girl so 'it' is perfect." Hinata hissed.

"You're probably just jealous you'll never look half this good" Sasuke smirked at her pissed off expression.

"I'll never look half that good? Uchiha, a dog would mistake you as it's shit an think I was a goddess." Hinata scoffed rolling her eyes. Then the leaders of the coughslutscough, Tayuya and Karin walked over to Hinata and Tenten.

"You want to fight?" Karin screeched "Cuz' we'll beat you up for speaking to Sasuke-kun like that." Hinata and Tenten had an evil look in their eyes and Tayuya threw the first punch. Tenten grabbed her hand and kneed her in the stomach, then she punched her in the face. Karin ran at Tenten but Hinata hit her on the neck leaving bloody scratch marks. Tayuya ran at Tenten again but Kurenai stepped into the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed "Sit down NOW!" the class was silent. Hinata and Tenten were sitting in their seats putting on hand sanitizer and Kurenai rubbed her temples.

"Tayuya, Karin go to the vice principal. Hinata, Tenten go to the principal." She sighed and they left the room

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Principal (your bff)

"Come in" came the annoyed voice once Hinata and Tenten knocked. When Anko saw them she raised an eyebrow.

"You guys to? Well I guess everyone's here…" she said motioning at Temari, Sakura and Ino who were looking pissed. Hinata sat down next to Ino and Tenten leaned against the wall.

"So, tell me, what happened this time?" Anko looked excited and leaned forward eagerly. Temari rolled her eyes annoyed.

"One of the bitches, Moe, I think, pulled Ino's hair when she thought Ino was looking at Naruto" Temari sighed "So I punched that bitch in the face, what else was I suppose to do?" Sakura gave a short cold laugh

"That's not all you did, when Cho screamed and called you a hag you hit her so hard she flew half way across the room." Sakura smirked Temari looked up

"Well if my memory isn't as bad as you say, Saku, Rio came flying at you when you winked at Garaa." Temari stated coolly "Then you went all 'F off'"

"And I hit Rio and left a beautiful red mark across her dirty face" Ino said bouncing in her seat.

"Wow… Tenten, Hinata, what did you guys do?" Anko asked curiously Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You know us, we don't like giving details" Hinata began "All you need to know is that we cleaned up trash that got insulted when we called their 'hubbies' girls." Tenten nodded. And Anko sighed

"Here I was waiting for a juicy story and all I get is that you cleaned up trash?" She asked "Go wander around until first period." The five smiled and walked out of the office.

"Thanks mom" Tenten and Temari said before walking out the door Hinata smiled and nodded (1)

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Hallways

"Temari, I told you, you'd look nice in the navy turtleneck I bought you! You even wore the black sweatpants I got you last year!" Ino said happily and Temari smirked

"Saku! Where did you that?!" Ino pointed at Sakura's pink and black striped long sleeves. "And those!" she pointed at Sakura's black flare jeans.

"… Jeans were from Delia's, you bought me the shirt…" Sakura said glancing back at Hinata who was listening to her ipod and Temari and Tenten who were listening to Temari's white walkman bean. Then she saw a flash of red behind them and Ino apparently saw it too. Sakura snapped her fingers twice and the three looked up then she put up two fingers and put up three finger's to the left side, their sign for behind (b is the second letter in the alphabet and three fingers to the left looks like an e) They stopped and Tenten was about to take out a penknife when Temari stopped her and handed her a pen. Ino smiled at Hinata and Hinata handed her a sharpie, glue and scissors.

"Hey ugly hags!" Screamed the red head "If your not too scared meet us in the dump afterschool where we will show you whose the best!"

"We'll be there sir pig face" Ino said sticking out her tongue.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

First period

"Hinata" Neji hissed when she sat down next to him, Kakashi wasn't there yet and they were to sit in alphabetical order. Hinata didn't make a move.

"Hinata!" He hissed again "What the hell happened to you?! You use to be so sweet, what happened?" Then Hinata swung a fist at him that he caught mid way. Her eyes were narrowed and angry

"What happened?" She asked softly and dangerously "You should know perfectly well what happened, after all you were there."

"Tell me, what happened to you? You use to tell me everything, what ha-" Hinata cut him off

"I USE to tell you everything, remember that girly, USE to. You use to be there and I thought you actually saw me as your little sister. How fucking wrong I was." Hinata laughed coldly "Remember dear brother" she spat the words out like venom "When you watched as that heartless bastard sent me away into the streets?" she looked at her nails "Remember how you did absolutely NOTHING to help me? Huh? Remember those good memories?" Hinata looked up again, glaring "The person I least expected to help me did, Hanabi. When I looked through that black suitcase I found her purse of money, at first I thought it was a trick, but then a saw a note scribbled by her say 'please come back sister' I was so happy" she paused "And then the next night, that fucking-" She was stopped by a hand over her mouth.

"You don't want to tell him that." Sakura said quietly looking at Hinata whose eyes flashed in a look of… pain?

"Hey, I'll take you to the nurse come on" Sakura had Hinata walk out the door first then turned to Neji "If you know what's good for you NEVER talk to her about THAT again." She hissed all the kindness from before gone and her voice cold. Then before he could ask why she handed Kakashi, who decided to come in, a note, and walked out the door.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Nurse's office

"Sakura, honey, nice of you to visit(2)! And Hinata too?" Tsunade looked curious but then saw the look of worry in Sakura's eyes. "Hinata, why don't you lie down, actually, I think Temari's there too." Hinata walked towards the room with the beds and left Sakura and Tsunade alone.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Beds room

"Temari," Hinata called quietly and Temari pulled open her curtain "Should I guess why you're in here?" Temari grunted

"Garaa" She said looking at the ceiling "Those bitches were threatening me again"

"Ah, you just won't leave him will you?" Hinata murmured Temari's frown deepened.

"I left my family once. The best and worst mistakes of my life, I mean I did meet you guys but…" She started to tear "When I went back home… I remember seeing only Kankuro and Garaa… Then I remember… Kankuro… he was shot by a group… he died instantly… and Garaa… wasn't that loving child anymore... he told me that group…was run by our very own father…" Tears streamed down her face "Garaa's the only family I have left… other then you guys… I can't make that same mistake of leaving my family again." Temari was sobbing and Hinata patted her on the shoulder "I know you probably went through more… but…I'm sorry…" Temari sat there crying as Hinata was next to her. What both of them didn't know was that Shikamaru heard every word they said.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Hey yea! Sooo how'd you like this one? I'm trying out some new things so yeaaa

(Hope I didn't Od it.)

(1) Anko adopted Hinata, Tenten and Temari

(2) Tsunade adopted Sakura and Ino


	2. Of threats and bribes

Third Period

"Welcome class, to science" Kabuto said smiling happily "We have a pop quiz today!" Tenten and Neji groaned and then looked at each other in shock

"WHY?!" Temari yelled "That's no fun at all" Kabuto smiled in a very freaky way

"I'm not suppose to let you have "Fun"" The class gagged "SOOO, you can do an extra five pages of home work class, or h.w in your lingo"

"THAT IS FUCKING B.S.!" Tenten screamed "WHAT THE HELL WENT UP YOUR NOSE AND DIED IN YOU BRAIN?!"

"I believe air did, but since it's inanimate I guess it didn't" Kabuto responded nonchalantly and began handing out the quizzes as the whole class went into an uproar and pencils and paper balls went flying everywhere.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Passing

"Tenten," a voice said Tenten turned around her back facing her locker, Ino was at her locker and Sakura who just appeared was with her.

"Shikamaru!" She exclaimed with a penknife in her hand.

"Yeah, whatever," He said "Tell Temari to meet me afterschool tomorrow and not to bring any friends"

"Why?" Tenten hissed her grip tightening on her knife. Shikamaru muttered troublesome and whispered some of what he heard into Tenten's ear. Tenten froze in shock and Shikamaru smirked

"If she doesn't come, it's her own downfall" He paused "And if you guys go it'll be her downfall still"

Tenten swung at Shikamaru with her penknife but he dodged it and went down the hall leaving Tenten and the poor innocent locker that was stabbed where someone's heart could potentially be.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Fourth Period (Temari Tenten)

Temari was sitting at her desk waiting for her math teacher, Kakashi to come into class. Already, they had three pages of homework due the next day and a quiz in a week and a test the same week. Temari groaned and a paper was flicked to her desk _Temari, meet Shikamaru after school tomorrow-Ten _Temari looked at Tenten who had a worried look on her face and her eyes were flicking nervously around the room, so not her. So Temari sent a not back _Why would he want to do that? The fucker can't make me-Temari _Tenten winced when she got the note and scribbled something down _He has some shit on you, if you don't go your life will get really fucked up-Tenten _came the reply. Temari was confused _What shit could he possibly have on me? The only shit he could have that would make me go is of…Well you know -Tem _Neji looked over at Tenten so she glared at him and propped up her math book and took a while to pass the note that she rolled _Actually… p.s. be careful the Neji bastard is suspicious-Ten _Temari froze when she got the note _How? Did you tell him?! What the hell!-Tem _Tenten's eyes narrowed when she got the note and was beginning to look pissed _Why in the fucking HELL would I tell that faggot?! He never told me how he found out; he just said to have you meet him after school, no friends. I'll gladly supply you with weapons, though. _Temari sighed when she read the note and smiled at Tenten who urgently pointed at the door when Kakashi came in. Temari put her head down; it was going to be a long day.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Third Period (Hinata Sakura Ino)

"Class go to you new seats!" Kurenai yelled after telling them where their new seats would be. Sakura was half a room away from Garaa, Ino was sitting a few desks away from Naruto, Hinata was next to Sasuke, and Shikamaru was in the back corner.

Hinata groaned, as Sasuke sat next to her and Ino gave her a sympathetic grin. Sakura on the under hand, was winked at Garaa who smirked causing her to turn a bit pink. Kurenai gave them an assignment and homework then left the room.

"So," Sasuke said turning toward Hinata "Any reason why you hate me so much?" Hinata glared at him

"Your head looks like a chicken's ass" Hinata stated

"Girls like it" Sasuke shrugged

"You act like an ass, or rather something like Neji crawled up your ass and died" Hinata smirked

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow "I don't think that's why you hate me so much"

"Why do you think I hate you so much?" Hinata shot back

"Because you like me and want me to be your boyfriend" Sasuke smirked "Not that I'd mind." Ino burst out laughing and Naruto, who was eavesdropping, looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked Ino looked at him

"Sasuke is sooooooo wrong on that one" She said cheerily

"Seriously?" Naruto asked getting excited "Tell me why!" The whole class turned around and Sakura and Garaa looked amused (they both know I'll explain how Garaa does later)

"No" Ino said stubbornly

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded

"NEVER!" Ino shouted

"I'll buy you a car!" Naruto replied

"A motorcycle" Ino shot back "And a coach bag"

"DEAL!" Naruto screamed Hinata rolled her eyes at Naruto's idiocy

"Hinata already has a boyfriend," Ino started and went all dreamy eyed "He's really hot!" the class was awed and someone in the back screamed burned. Sasuke turned toward Hinata with an unbelieving look.

"Is that true?" He asked staring intently at her.

"Yeah, even the really hot part," Hinata said and tilted her head to a side "jealous are we?"

"Right," Sasuke scoffed "Give me proof" Hinata's attention was caught by Garaa who motioned a thirty at her and she gave a sharp nod

"Thirty minutes after school tomorrow, at the front of the school. He can pick me up then." Hinata said nonchalantly. Sasuke nodded and they went back to work while Hinata ignored glares from Sasuke's fangirls.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Lunch

"Hinata, Sakura, Ino, I'm going to be late tomorrow afterschool" Temari said as they sat down outside. Sakura and Ino nodded

"Can you make it thirty minutes after school tomorrow, then?" Hinata asked "Someone is going to meet my boyfriend and I might need a bit of back up or threats." They all smiled and nodded before Ino and Sakura started to make fun of each other and the others looked on and laughed.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Seventh period.

"Tenten" Neji said turning around to face her, they were in their study hall/free period. Tenten looked up from her math book annoyed.

"What do you want girly?" She spat

"There is a rumor you guys are fighting Karin and them." He stared at her "Is it true?"

"Yea!" Tenten said happily "we're going to make them really fucked up!" Neji winced at her language.

"Hey… um, I know I'm not your favorite person" Neji grit his teeth when Tenten nodded "But can you make sure Hinata is safe?" Tenten frowned and her eyes narrowed

"Where was that 'keeping Hinata safe' when she was kicked out?" Tenten's frown deepened when Neji looked away "I'm not telling you how I met Hinata, but I'll tell you some things. Hinata can still be that kind girl you knew, she is sometimes when around Temari, Sakura, Ino or I. You won't be the one bringing that kind persona back." Tenten took out her sharpener "When I met Hinata, she was upset about leaving the person that took her in. She warmed up to Temari and me right away because the person told her we would take care of her. When I asked Hinata about her family she became stone. So Temari and I were like water wearing her away, and she finally told us after a long year." Tenten's grip tightened on her pencil "She told us her family was filled with bastards and bitches and one particular bastard, you I'm guessing, made her think he was a brother and then betrayed her trust by not making a move to stop her from being kicked out, saying bye, or helping her." Tenten's pencil snapped and she threw it into the garbage can. "Then she told us about her sister, someone who according to her, wasn't a bitch. She told us that her sister use to pull small tricks on her which she misinterpreted as her sister hating her. Hinata was crying when she mentioned how her sister was also crying when she was being shoved out the door and how she heard her father slap her younger sister. She stopped crying when she mentioned the gift from her sister and how she still thought you were a bastard." Tenten snickered "I promised her I'd beat up that bastard." Neji backed away an inch

"You wouldn't" he said watching her as she took out a, eraser

"First of all, if you tell anyone what I told you," Tenten sliced a piece of her eraser off with the sharpener "And secondly" she punched Neji so hard that he fell off his chair "I would Penelope." Tenten left Neji on the ground and walked out the door.


	3. First Fight of the Year!

Hey ALL!! Okayy this story goes really fast (according to edittor) SOOOO.

Have funners

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Afterschool

"Damn" Temari cursed from her spot next to Tenten "It looks like the whole school is here." Tenten looked at her and smiled

"That's because the whole school IS here." She said "No one would miss a fight on the FIRST day of school!"

"Ten's right!" Ino chimed in "Its be HERE or be squared." Ino winked at someone in the crowd.

"We better kick some fucking bitch-ass girls today" Hinata smirked "How much you betting I can't take down at least one with a kick to the face?"

"Twenty" Tenten answered automatically

"Fifty" Sakura said looking at her pink stripped wallet.

"Wait you guys have the weapons?" Temari asked looking serious.

"Yep!" Ino grinned "Scissors some face paint and actually a bottle of silly spray!"

"String, Ino, silly string." Sakura corrected "I actually have those petals with blades that Tenten bought me."

"Sakura, I didn't buy them, I made them." Tenten stated "I have my special knives with the ying-yang symbol on it."

"I have my fan" Temari said polishing it

"You guys have such interesting items" Hinata laughed coldly "I got my needles. Most importantly, do you have your cells and pagers?"

"Of course" They chorused "Weapons for emergency and cells to tick people off" The five laughed and stopped as the fangirls appeared, with their flashy jewelry and even worse clothes.

"Ready to fight?" the ugly brunette Moe asked (I don't think brunettes are ugly. Just trying to describe her.)

"Hell yea!" Temari shouted and the crowed roared. Then the fangirls came flying at them, Karin ran towards Hinata ready to slap her and Hinata stood there for a minute then ducked so some guy ended up getting a bloody nose.

"FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" Karin ran at Hinata again. On the other side, Tayuya had just tried to punch Tenten and Tenten intercepted her.

"Oh! Let me imitate you," Tenten said then she put a hand to her face "O!M!G! I AM BEAUTIFULLLLL" Tayuya growled at threw another punch that Tenten dodged "NEJI-CHAAAAN MUST LOOOOVVVEE ME NOW! I HEART GIRLSSS LIKE NEJI-CHANNNN. NOW I CAN'T TELL ANYONE I'M A GUYYY"

In the crowd Naruto was laughing at Neji, who has just been insulted and Sasuke was chuckling.

Back in the fight Cho was trying to kick Sakura and Sakura was just skipping and laughing.

"Hey, ugly! Did you bleach your hair blonde?" Sakura asked "Because it makes your black brown eyes look like shit." Sakura smiled and winked at Garaa causing Cho to scream angrily.

"STOP DOING THAT TO MY GARAA!" Cho screeched "CAN'T YOU SEE HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU?! HE LOVE ME. ONLY ME." Cho turned around when she heard someone laughing.

"Hey you!" Ino called childishly "You have a doodoo on your face!" Moe glared at Ino

"DUMB BLONDE! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING ME!" Moe yelled Ino looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said sniffling "Your just sooooo BORING. You know what Temari told me?! Huh?! Huh?! She said I got an attention spam of a flea!" Ino bounced up again "But I don't like fleas, so I hit her on the arm. So! Now I have the attention spam of a butterfly! WHEEEE!" Ino spun around and smacked Moe in the face with her hair.

Temari was laughing as she fended off Rio and watched everyone else.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Rio shouted

"Ino was right, she has a short attention span" Temari laughed "But that might just kill someone." Rio looked at Temari with a disgusted look on her face.

"HEY LADIES!" Temari screamed "WHADDYAH SAY? LETS TURN IT UUUPPP." The other four answered with smiles and the crowd looked at one another clearly confused. Then they heard a screaming.

"HINATA PICK UP YOUR DAMNED PHONE!" Sakura screamed "I'M READY TO CLEAN UP SOME SHIT"

"SHUT UP CHERRY-FACE! IT'S HI-KUN" Hinata answered angrily and Ino squealed hottie as Temari and Tenten laughed "LETS TURN THIS DAMNED THING UP ALREADY!"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**AN: I'm going to make different sections for each of them but remember this is happening at the same time until the next AN section.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Hinata (Italics is what everyone else can't hear)

"Yea boy" _Hey girl, you fighting_ Hinata said into her phone while punching Karin in the face and jumping back "I'm fighting, yea" Karin screamed and swung at Hinata who dodged it_ Is it another banshee this time? Cuz my ears hurt._ "mhmm, I'm fighting a banshee, yea." Hinata kicked Karin in the shin _You know, when you say yea at the end of your sentence you sound like Deidara saying un. _"Don't compare me to D! He's like gender confused!" Karin clutched her leg and Hinata kicked her in the face_ I though D was an it_ "I didn't say it because D leans a little more to the he side." Karin fell on the ground and two other fangirls came rushing in _Well I could say you lean a bit to the guy side too_ "Yea right, say that again and I'll beat the shit out of you." One of the fangirls took Karin out of the circle and the other one faced Hinata _You'd never _"Yea right, just watch me" the fangirl stood watching Hinata _I'd rather not watch you, after all I'd be on my death bed after that. _"You're damn right you would be" Hinata ran and hit her in between the shoulder blades and knocked her out. _Hey, Hi-chan you need me to pick you up tomorrow? _"Yea, Hi-Kun cuz some idiot wants to meet you. Bring D with you and To be. Bye love! See ya" Hinata ran at the fan girl that was helping Karin and soccer kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Ino

"WAAHHH" Ino wailed "Hina gets all the HOT guys" Ino punched Moe in the face "That make me mad!" Moe grabbed Ino's leg and Ino started to bash her in the head with her fists "And Hell, when I'm mad I'm PISSED" Ino punched Moe in the face and grabbed her hair so she couldn't fly back. Then Ino kneed her in the stomach and knocked her out. Ino looked really pissed as two fangirls ran at her from opposite directions and at the last minute she grabbed their heads and made them crash into each other, knocking them out.

"WHEEE" Ino shouted "HAPPINESS" she ran over to Hinata

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Tenten

"I want a challenge," Tenten said looking at her nails "How 'bout u be the monkey and I'll be the weasel" Tayuya's eyes bugged out as Tenten started to run in a large circle and Tayuya started chasing her.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME BITCH!" Tayuya shouted angrily running after Tenten who was singing.

_All around the cobblers bench_

Tayuya's back up started chasing Tenten too

_The monkeys chased the weasel_

Tenten picked up some things on the ground

_The monkeys thought twas' was fun_

Tayuya and her two back-ups started to catch up to Tenten

_Till POP goes the weasel_

Tenten sang the last line as she started to pelt tiny acorns at the three girls, aiming for their temple and knocking them out.

"Aww, not that fun, I didn't get to sing patty cake…" Tenten pout and laughed as she heard Ino scream.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Sakura/Temari

"Ah, let us fight together again," Temari said walking up to Sakura casually

"That would be nice," Sakura said smiling "You have your big-ass fan right?"

"Of course" Temari replied coolly "You have your big-ass strength I assume?"

"Then you have assumed correctly. _Dear_" Sakura answered smirking "I want to take out yours first" Temari gave a cold laugh and motioned for Sakura to go ahead.

"CHERRY YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING ME" Cho screamed chasing Sakura as Sakura flew past her and hit Rio in the stomach causing Rio to fly back. All the sudden, Temari was behind Rio with her fan opened. Rio bounced of the fan (I know Tem's fan is iron -.-) and Temari kicked her in the stomach before she fell, by then she was already out cold.

Before Cho could react, Sakura held her up by the neck, her eyes unusually cold and blank.

"Garaa is mine." Sakura hissed, Sakura loosened her grip so Cho could breathe a bit as Temari was finishing up both of the fangirls back ups.

"Oi. Do we need a grand exit?" Temari asked "Will you use your petals?"

"We need the exit" Sakura answered "I'll just use the duller petals this time. Go!" Temari swooped up her fan at the same time Sakura let go of Cho, causing Cho to fly up in the sky. Sakura stood on the ground watching, and when Cho was high up Sakura threw her petals with dull blades into the sky and her blades left Cho with a lot of scratches.

"Hell yea," Temari said "Just how I like it, not a single scratch on us."

"Yea," Sakura smiled, her eyes returned to normal

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Author's note Not happinin at the same time no more :D

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Outside still

"Kudos, we made it" Tenten grinned as the crowd left "I saw you grand exit, Tem, Saku" She pat them on the back.

"What Ten said!" Ino bubbled happily "It was sooo pretty!" Ino bounced around them.

"You guys should have been more careful" Hinata spat "You could have killed her like that" The four looked at Hinata in alarm

"You've never complained before." Sakura frowned "Why now?" Hinata leaned in towards Sakura, her expression guarded.

"I saw your eyes" Hinata said her voice dead "You don't normally loose control so fast."

"Hinata, let it go," Temari said quietly "Nothing happened"

"Boo." A voice whispered from behind Temari "There're people looking for you" Temari's eyes widened.

"GARAA!" She yelled turning around t face her smirking brother.

"You guys need to go home," He said "I stalled Anko and Tsunade, they think you're at the mall." Garaa turned around to leave but Temari stopped him

"Can you give us a ride?" Temari asked Garaa. Garaa hesitated but nodded after some more pleading on Temari's part.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**FINALLY! It was so hard to think up fighting scenes gahh! I'm not very good at this, making up fights thing so I am sorry if it is weird stuff. I can't wait till the next two chappies, I need to clear up so much. Sighes.**


	4. Malls

**Thanks for the reviews =D happiness whee. This chappie will go into the mall, night, next day and you'll find out more about Sakura. (okay it was suppose to be that last minuete change read the AN at the bottom to find out -.-)**

**Pairings: SasuHina, ShikaTem, NejiTen, NaruIno, SakuGar. **

**Have fun!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Garaa's Car

"Garaa! Why the hell do I have to sit HERE?!" Temari screamed at her little brother who was in the front seat.

"Well, today I decided to bring my Odyssey and you INSISTED on making me drive you." Garaa glared at his sister through the mirror "So I decided to make you have seating arrangements."

"GARAA!" Temari whined "I don't get why I have to sit next to PINEAPPLE head here."

"I wouldn't talk" Shikamaru said lazily "You have four pineapples"

"SHUT UP" Garaa yelled "Can't you just be quiet like Sakura or Hinata? Hinata has to sit between two BUFFOONS that threatened to murder me and my cars if they didn't get to sit in my car."

"Excuse us for not wanting to die in Naruto's clutches and not being quiet like her" Sasuke said

"I may be quiet" Hinata muttered "But I'm planning your death"

"You would never" Garaa retorted "because then Hi-san would be in the grave too."

"That's true," Sakura said "Hina did bet Hi-kun's life that she wouldn't kill Garaa"

"I'm just wondering" Hinata glares at Garaa "why Hi-kun told you." The four continued their conversation oblivious to the other three people in the car sitting there awkwardly.

"Hey uh" Shikamaru butt in and the four glared at him "Where are Tenten, Ino and Naruto?"

"Ah, an interesting story" Garaa sighed "Naruto said he'd take Ino in his Tundra (pick up truck I believe) because he owes her a motorcycle and coach bag." Garaa rubbed his temples with both hands as he stepped on the acceleration (remember he is driving…). "Ino insisted Tenten come with her so Naruto wouldn't and I quote" Garaa opened a water bottle as they twitched in the back "So the blonde freak won't do anything to me" Garaa chugged his water bottle "We're meeting Ten in front of the food court." Garaa finished.

"Such a great story" Hinata said sarcastically "I'm surprised we didn't get into an accident"

"We're there!" Temari exclaimed "And alive" Sakura laughed and stumbled out as Hinata planted her hand on Neji's face and got out of the car. Temari was moon walking and cracking up

"I'ma go find Ten okay?" Temari asked "Saku, wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Sakura said nodding.

"I'm off to Pac Sun" Hinata waved and went into another direction

"Don't follow her" Garaa rolled his eyes at Neji "It'll be hell for you two."

"Fine" Neji mumbled as Garaa glared at him

"Shikamaru, you going to sleep?" Garaa asked and Shikamaru nodded "Here, a spare set of keys." Garaa toss Shikamaru the keys and left him in the car to sleep.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Honda motorcycle place.

"NARUTO I WANT THIS ONE!" Ino pointed oblivious to the customer service people inching far away.

"INO! THAT'S A SCOOTER" Naruto yelled from half a room away "HOW BOUT THIS ONE!?" He pointed at a yellow motorcycle

"EWWW IT'S AN UGLY YELLOW" Ino bounced over to him "OOOOHHH THAT'S A PREETTTYYYY BLUEEEEE" Ino pointed at another motorcycle as a worker walked over to them.

"Naruto?!" The worker asked "Is that you?" Naruto turned around

"KIBA!" Naruto smiled "Long time no see, man"

"So," Kiba smirked at Ino "Gotcha a nice gal I see" Ino had a disgusted expression on her face as Kiba checked her out.

"HELL NO!" Ino screamed "He just owes me a motorcycle and coach bag!" Kiba looked shocked

"So…" He rubbed the back of his head "Which one do you want?" Ino pointed at the motorcycle and Kiba's eyes bugged out.

"DAMN!" He yelled "2009 Gold Wing Audio/Comfort/Navi/XM/ABS."

"Oh that. Garaa was ranting about it" Naruto said thoughtfully "I'll buy it!" Kiba's eyes widened

"The thing is expensive" He warned

"I have enough money" Naruto assured him

"With the works, well," Kiba began "Maybe 40 K? or 30 K." Kiba was talking to a co-worker

"Hey man," Naruto said "Do you accept cash?" Kiba looked kinda dead when he hit the floor.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

PACSUN

Hinata was looking at jackets when she heard someone speak.

"Nice jacket" The person said

"Garaa, why'd you follow me?" Hinata asked taking out the ariel white hoodie by Lost.

"I wanted to ask you about," Garaa paused uncomfortably as Hinata went to look at jeans "Umm… Sakura"

"You like her" Hinata stated as if it was perfectly normal picking out a blackdigo Huntington flare jean "And. You want to know about her past"

"You read me again" Garaa growled "I hate it when you do that."

"Ah, I read you, yes" Hinata walked over to shirts "but I also noticed you expression when you scared Temari. And you said 'um' you hate doing that." Hinata picked up a black tidal wave T

"Listen I'll only tell you this once." Hinata walked over to the belts with Garaa trailing behind. "Sakura had a rough life. Her parents always told her she couldn't, they abused her. Something happened to her little brother, she never told us. I guess he died." Hinata took a pyramid stud belt.

"Her parents died in a boating accident" Hinata paid the cashier "Then Sakura found out she was actually adopted and that her real parents had died in a similar way and her little brother wasn't her little brother at all." Hinata walked out of the shop and went up the escalator "She didn't want to hear anymore and didn't want to stay in the orphanage" Hinata walked into Reeboks "So she ran away. Tsunade found her half-dead and raised her. That's all I will tell you." Hinata was looking at a pair of Reebok Women's Vintage M5 Low II Black/White shoes that looked a lot like cleats. So Garaa thanked her and quickly and calmly, fled for his dear life, not noticing as Sasuke passed him on his way to Reeboks.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Reeboks

"Hey!" Sasuke called a sales person, unfortunately for him it was a girl "Do you have the RBK Dime Dropper in stock?"

"No," she said slyly "but I have something else…"

"Time to go to footlocker" Sasuke said going towards the door but the girl stopped him.

"What?" She batted her eyelashes "Don't you want to see what **I** have?" Sasuke edged away from her as she started to come up to him (like cornering) and forcing him towards the back.

"Hell no," Sasuke said backing up. From somewhere over the rainbow Hinata comes and spots Sasuke. She decides to… help him… by kicking him with her new shoes (cleats).

"FUCK!" Sasuke fell over and the girl glared at Hinata, who is laughed and took pictures

"What the hell do you want bitch?!" the girl screams "HE'S MINE!" Hinata looked at her.

"Ah." Hinata nodded with a look on her face "You see, my younger brother is about thirteen, if I wanted too I could legally sue you with attempted rape and you can be thrown into prison. Wouldn't that be a nice cheery place to be?" Hinata smirked taking out a few needles and the other girl apologized and left.

"Why did you kick me?" Sasuke glared at her

"I needed to test out my cleats and I felt bad for you" Hinata explained rolling her eyes and offering her hand.

"Why did you help me?" Sasuke asked taking her hand

"I assume that you want to stay a virgin" Hinata pulled him up "You're really light for a guy."

"Thanks?" Sasuke looked confused

"I'm really wondering if you're a girl now" Hinata laughed while walking out.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Food court

"Tenten," Temari "Let's go to Hot Topic!" They (Sakura, Temari) had found Tenten sleeping at the food court a while ago. Sakura turned to see Hinata walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, guys I'll catch up with you later," Sakura gave a fake smile "I saw Hina and I might want to go over the Hollister" At the magic word (Hollister, dear…) Tenten and Temari ran away and Sakura went after Hinata

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Hot Topic

"That smile was fake" Tenten frowned "She doesn't usually use that smile…"

"Unless there's something wrong of course," Temari muttered "She probably saw him again"

"Are you sure we should have left her then?" Tenten asked nervously

"Look like you are looking at something, people are staring" Temari hissed turning to some clothes "But I'm sure she'll be fine, after all she said the magic word" The two shuddered in unison.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Coach

"Naruto! I think you killed the Kiba guy!" Ino said as they looked in the shop

"So what? We got the motorcycle!" Naruto pout "and a discount! So now you have two motorcycles." (I **KNOW** this doesn't make sense, it isn't suppose to. Just put there to show Naruto's dumbness? _Is that even a word_? : /)

"Ah, well that's always true!" Ino grinned "But I'm still not giving one to you."

"AWWW!" Naruto whined "Why not?!"

"It's for Hinata's birthday" Ino frowned "It's in December"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed and people stared at him "December is like" He pauses to think "So many more months away!" The people turn away shaking their heads

"No it's not! Plus, I didn't give her a present for two years in a row!" Ino exclaimed "And when I do that I need to give the person a big present and beg for their forgiveness!" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy and dropped the subject, still sulking.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Hallway thingys…

"HINATA!" Sakura called out when she found her again, Hinata turned around.

"Huh? You're not going with Temari and Tenten?" Hinata asked curiously

"No, their just going to Hot Topic, I wanted to go to the 'magic word'" Sakura made air quotes and the two laughed.

"I need to find a bag" Hinata sighed as they walked around.

"How 'bout Nordstrom, they got a lot of bags" Sakura suggested "Then we can go to Abercrombie or Hollister, which ever is closer."

"Sure, why not." Hinata replied

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Food court

"GARAA!" Neji called out when he spotted the red head drinking an iced latte

"What do you want?" Garaa glared at Neji for bothering him

"Do you know where Hinata is?" Neji asked worriedly

"No" Garaa started to drink his latte again, still glaring at Neji

"How about Sasuke?" Neji asked

"What do you think I am? A people GPS?" Garaa rolled his eyes "I sit here innocently drinking my latte and you just decide to start bothering me out of the effin blue. Hinata's probably with Tenten and Temari, before you ask they're probably at Hot Topic."

"Thanks" Neji said

"Shut up" Garaa snapped "What type of friend are you, you should know by know lattes are my thinking food"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Hot Topic

"Tenten, do you know where Hinata is?" Neji popped out of no where. Tenten hit him in the stomach with a plastic something.

"Aww shit." Tenten groaned "Girly man that wasn't even hard!" Temari walked over and laughed at Neji, who was on the ground.

"You got him good!" Temari laughed

"Oh, yea, why are you looking for Hina?" Tenten asked. When Neji didn't reply she kicked him in the arm "Pansy, I was asking you."

"Fuck, you hit hard" Neji muttered getting up "I just couldn't find her; I wanted to talk to her."

"I know I hit hard," Tenten rolled her eyes "I don't think Hina likes stalkers, even if they claim that they are related to her by blood."

"Here," Neji said slipping her a piece of paper "Call me if you find her, I think I just saw the Uchiha." With that he ran out of the store.

"Weird guy…" Temari twitched "I think he unintentionally makes himself look like a pedophile."

"You are so right on that one…" Tenten agreed, watching Neji talk to a little frightened kid.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Nordstrom

"Hina! Look at this bag!" Sakura said picking up a Mark Nason 'One Night' Leather Messenger Bag (okay I do a hell of a lot of research for this stuff, so you better not complain or I'll complain the hell right back) "You like?"

"Nice," Hinata commented "Okay I'll get it, hold on to it for me will you?"

"Sure!" Sakura faked a smile again "We're going to Hollister after this right?"

"Yeah," Hinata smiled

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Food court

"HEY! GARAA! OVER HERE!" Ino yelled and the red head turned to look at the two blondes (Naruto/Ino) the two ran over to him

"…Whaddya want?" Garaa scowled

"Can we sit with you Red Teddy?" Ino asked cheerfully "After all, there aren't many other places to sit."

"Ino…" Garaa glared "You know what?... Never mind I'm leaving…"

"Awww" Naruto pout

"Not you too" Garaa groaned walking away "I can barely handle one blonde, and that's my sister"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Hollister

"Sakura…" Hinata said looking around "Why do you like this place anyway?"

"Ne? I gotta look good to play em' right?" Sakura winked. Hinata sighed and looked around.

"Saku." Hinata called half-heartedly "What do you want?" Sakura spun around to look at Hinata "You're faking it again, I can see right through you." Sakura sighed

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Sakura asked

"Yea, sure." Hinata replied walking out of the shop.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Parking lot

"Blondes are so annoying…" Garaa mumbled walking to his car "Those blondes are so energetic and ugh…" Garaa sat in the front seat.

"You're right, blondes are troublesome" Shikamaru said. In a flash Garaa was next to Shikamaru with a gun to his head.

"How did you get in my car?" Garaa asked murderously

"Garaa… You gave me a spare key…" Shikamaru sighed and Garaa sweatdropped and went back to the driver's seat.

"Sorry…Again" Garaa muttered

"Ah. It's just fine, I'm use to it by now" Shikamaru looked out the window.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Outside (front of mall benches)

"Hina… How long have you known Garaa?" Sakura asked curiously

"Ne? For about…three years actually…" Hinata said "That's why I can read him."

"Yeah right, you just have that talent for reading people" Sakura "At least when you want too…"

"Why did you ask that?" Hinata narrowed her eyes, looking at the girl next to her.

"Read me" Sakura challenged "If you can, of course…"

"I already read you, from the fight," Hinata smirked "You like him." Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief

"How could you tell?" She asked "I thought I hid it pretty well…"

"In the fight, your eyes blanked out when you fought with her and she told you, you couldn't have him, and you're always winking at him" Hinata shrugged "I'm not blind."

"Are you saying the others are?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised

"Of course not, I just have more time to examine everyone, since I'm not talking all the time…" Hinata rolled her eyes

"Do-Do you think…That I'm making a mistake again?" Sakura faltered "I mean… Do you think I'm just infatuated this time too?"

"Saku, you and It that was infatuation by far…" Hinata pressed her lips together "Plus It was a fucking ass hole… Garaa won't hurt you, trust me. Unless there was something wrong, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you."

"Are you sure, I mean…" Sakura flinched at the glare Hinata sent her

"Of course I'm sure!" Hinata sighed "Garaa doesn't like talking about this, I managed to get the story out of him after a year and a half… His mother died… giving birth to him and Temari left pretty soon after that." Hinata studied a something on the ground "Temari was actually the only one their father cared for mildly, and after that their father was bent on killing Garaa for taking his wife away. Garaa's older brother, Kankuro, tried to protect him. At first their uncle, on their mother's side helped them, but he turned on them and Garaa killed him with a gun Kankuro gave him. Garaa got his tattoo that says love in Chinese after this event, even though his brother tried to stop him. Temari came back and they weren't bothered for a while… but then… their father killed Kankuro, and Garaa and Temari watched it happen, I don't know when it happened though, he wouldn't tell me, or let Temari tell me. So Garaa and Temari ran away, Garaa surrounded himself with barriers. Temari took roughly a month to get him to lower his barriers a bit."

"How did you meet him and Temari?" Sakura asked "Was it when you were living with Hi-kun"

"Yea…" Hinata said "Garaa is Hi-kun's neighbor. We found moving in when Hi-kun was taking me to a school and Temari was at work, she missed a year of school because of that." Sakura's cell phone started buzzing and she picked it up

"Hey, Ino?" She said into the phone "Yea, she's with me… Paint? Why? Fine fine… Hold on dammit!" Sakura turned to Hinata apologetically "Ino asked if I could go over to help her with something and if you wanted to go over to Tenten and Temari, they're at the food court."

"Oh, tell her sure," Hinata smiled

"Ino? STOP SCREAMING!... Wait… That's Naruto? Wow, sounds like a girl. Oh she said sure, yea bye" Sakura muttered hanging up.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Food court

"Where the Hell did they go?!" Tenten screamed in frustration when Ino and Sakura disappeared. Neji apparently found Sasuke and they were sitting at the table next to them with Naruto.

"Temari, do you think Garaa would mind if his friends went 'missing'?" Hinata did two air quotes around the word missing.

"I don't know, I know he'd miss Naruto, so I guess we'll spare him…" Temari said "He won't miss the other two."

"I'm so bored…" Tenten muttered "Making two people go missing isn't that bad."

"Hinata, have you already forgotten that I'm a black belt in Karate?" Neji asked "And Sasuke actually does kick-boxing and wrestling"

"Neji, have YOU forgotten, you haven't seen Hinata for… about five years?" Tenten shot back "Needles are her weakest points in fights, not that you need to know that."

"Come on!" Naruto yelled "You can't kill Sasuke! He's like my brother! And Neji's like his girlfriend!" The three girls were cracking up and Sasuke had Naruto in a head lock

"Gee thanks, why could Sasuke be the girl" Neji rubbed his head "Wait. Don't answer that" Naruto shut his mouth and Sasuke let him go.

"HEY MY SMEXIES WE ARE BACK!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs "DID YOU MISS US?!" Sakura smacked Ino on the back causing her to go into a coughing fit.

"Ino, 'smexy' isn't a word, let alone 'smexies'" Sakura said using air quotes

"Let's go," Temari laughed "Garaa's in the car, he just texted me."

"I WANT TO GIVE HINA HER PRESENT FIRST!" Ino insisted

"Fine, let's go" Temari said laughing

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**So Sorry… Cutting it short :P its because I didn't want you all to be freaked out when you see like a tiny sidebar or whatever it's called… I planned on writing about Hi-kun in the next chappie but I guess you'll have to wait another… idk I have SOOOOOOOOO many idea's that it isn't funny…… **

**Well maybe just a lil' bit funni and ugh my dad is singing, major headache! T_T Help.........**


	5. emanofknihttnac

**YO! Okay this is basically just a continuation of what happened before so sorry for the delayish whatever. Sorry for confusing people . HAVE FUN!**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Parking lot

"Hina!!!!!!" Ino yelled "I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU." Ino ran around happily

"Shoot me please" Hinata mumbled to Tenten whose response started with 'I would' but was drown out by Ino.

"HINA I GOT YOU A MOTORCYCLE!" Ino bounced

"Down Ino." Sakura sighed and Ino stopped bouncing "You were supposed to tell her on her birthday…" The guys stood there looking very lost

"Hey! I bought the motorcycle!" Naruto pout "I should get some credit" Ino glanced at him

"You also made the sales guy faint or die of shock. And you wouldn't let me put both the motorcycles in your pick up truck." Ino frowned "So no credit for you"

"INO just give her the present, Garaa just threatened to shoot us" Temari said looking at her cell phone

"Fine." Ino went around the corner and rode in on a white motorcycle with a light purple and blue (meaning they're both light colors…) outline of a flower on the side.

"Nice," Temari commented walking around it "Ino, you must have drained the blond guy over there"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned "I still have more cash!" Temari looked at him like he was crazy and Tenten and Hinata joined Temari around the motorcycle while Sakura and Ino disappeared around the corner.

"Hina, you should give the baby a spin" Tenten said "Maybe race Garaa"

"RACE GARAA!" Neji exploded "THAT GUY COULD BE SPEEDING IN FLORIDA IN THE AFTERNOON AND BE IN CANADA BEFORE AUTHORITIES FIND HIM THAT SAME NIGHT DRINKING LATTES IN HIS CAR!"

"Well duh," Temari rolled her eyes "He has insomnia. And I taught him how to drive so you better not be insulting my driving skills."

"Well I won't let Hinata go by herself the first time." Neji said stubbornly "Take Sasuke, he knows how to use a motorcycle."

"Fuck off girly. I can operate a motorcycle perfectly well, it isn't my first time." Hinata glared at Neji "And obviously I don't need a transvestite to worry about me."

"Hey, Hina, can I try her?" Tenten asked still staring

"Me to! I never rode this one" Temari added in still staring at the motorcycle "Watchu gonna name it?"

"I think I'll name in Hana. After all, it is my favorite and it has a flower on the side" Hinata responded nonchalantly "Even though I don't have any other cars…"

"I AM BACK!" Ino was riding on her motorcycle slowly (for anything with a motor) and Sakura was running along side with her with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Garaa sent me a text… he said to tell his dearest sister that he would drive away without her." Sasuke said

"Hey, I got the same thing…" Neji looked over at Sasuke's phone

"Well you guys should hurry up" Sakura said tossing a white helmet to Tenten and Hinata and put on a black one. "We're leaving. See you Tem!"Sakura got onto the motorcycle with Ino after she (Ino) put on a black helmet.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Garaa's car

"Garaa, let me sit in the front" Temari whined

"No" Garaa glared

"But the porcupine is pricking me!" She growled

"Throw it out the window" Garaa responded

"But it's too big!" Temari shoved Shikamaru against the window (the guy is sleeping…)

"Then starve it for a day or two" Garaa muttered

"But it needs to lose weight fast!" She replied

"Then make it bulimic" Garaa snorted (Please don't become bulimic, it only deprives you of your nourishment and will kill you early. Don't go emo on me -.- I demand it.)

"EWWWWW" Temari yelled and in the back Neji and Sasuke covered their ears "That's DISGUSTING Garaa! If you were still a little kid I'd wash your mouth out with ivory soap!"

"You STILL do that!" Garaa glared "WHILE I'm doing my HOMEWORK!"

"You looked hungry…" Temari frowned

"I was TALKING to someone!" Garaa hissed as the guys in the back started to crack up.

"I can't believe my friends left me with you guys…" Temari sulked "Can you see Hina or Ino, I know Ino's a crazy driver."

"Hmm… Actually, I think I see Naruto…" Garaa said then immediately covered his ears as Naruto started honking "Oh, I see Hina, she's actually in front of him…"

"Is that someone standing on the motorcycle?" Neji asked "People these days are crazy"

"Neji…" Sasuke muttered "That's the panda girl standing up…"

"There are police on their trail…" Temari examined the road "They won't catch up… LOOKIE THERE! SAKURAAAA!" Temari waved from the window and Shikamaru groaned hitting the floor and waking up.

"The hell?" He grumbled rubbing his back "Oh look, they're racing."

"Aww crap the police are going to catch them, they're going to slow" Temari sighed

"On the contrary," Shikamaru "If they cut lanes twice and speed up and go out three exits later they probably won't get caught."

"What?" Temari looked confused

"He's right, three exits later is crossing a border" Sasuke pointed out

"And if there're police there they can get back on the freeway and depending on where they are they can use the same trick. It's simple really." Shikamaru mumbled as Temari glared at him and Garaa started to call someone "Oh yea, tell them to drive straight home from there and at normal pace, or they'd be really lost." Shikamaru added.

"Temari I told you the guy was smart…" Garaa said while texting on his phone

"THIS! He's the guy with the IQ over 200?!" Temari's eyes were wide "No way in hell could this fucking ass be the smart type of shit…"

"Garaa, you should try washing her mouth with soap" Shikamaru sighed rubbing his temple

"OH YEA?!" Temari yelled pissed off "I'LL WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH -"

"Temari, for the good of humanity and my ears will you SHUT the FUCK up?!?" Garaa glared "You didn't have a problem when you first met him…"

"What?" Temari asked looking confused "I've never met him…"

"You have" Garaa rolled his eyes "He was with you in some six week summer camp thing. He was with you in tech, math, English, art, science and free time."

"That's my whole schedule…" Temari said in awe "How the Hell do you know all that?"

"He met me during that time frame" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"Impossible," Temari spluttered "There was only one person in all my classes and he didn't look like you at all."

"Let me guess" Shikamaru said "He had medium and kinda spiky black hair that had faint red highlights and he always wore jeans and visor cuffed beanies?"

"Yea! That was him! I don't remember his name… He always went by a nickname" Temari said thoughtfully as Sasuke and Neji were cracking up in the back

"Shikamaru was that when your mother was pmsing and got pissed off at you?" Neji asked smirking

"And then she threw out all her scissors and pushed you in some dye?" Sasuke added also smirking

"Actually, it was when my dad bet me that I would beat him in chess and I thought he said that I wouldn't beat him"

"Haha loser!" Temari laughed pointing at Shikamaru

"Was the guy's nickname Shi?" Shikamaru asked annoyed

"Death? Yea that was him" Garaa spoke up "Temari was always ranting about him"

"Garaa! Shut up, I know where your gun is" Temari said angrily and they continued the rest of their ride in silence

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Anko's house

"You guys are sleeping over here tonight?" Anko asked as the five girls walked in "Not that I mind, but I'ma be out tonight" Temari raised an eyebrow

"Date with Ka-sensei?" She asked smirking

"Ummm" Anko flushed "Maybeeeeeee"

"OOHHHHHHHHHH" Ino squealed "TELL US HOW IT WENT TOMORROW! OH MY GOSH CAN WE DRESS YOU UP?!"

"Ino… DOWN!" Sakura yelled "Don't embarrass her, I think she's melting"

"Plus" Hinata said "We don't even know where he's taking her…"

"You guys are just assuming its Kakashi" Anko muttered as she slid on the ground

"We already know it is" Tenten smiled "We were on the other line while you called him" Anko gaped at them in shock as they laughed at her and Ino began to pull her towards her room.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Uchiha household…

"Hey otouto" Itachi greeted Sasuke and his friends "Are they staying for dinner?"

"Itachi" Garaa smirked "Are you going to wear an apron and make dinner?"

"Depends on how much you pay me" Itachi responded "I was going to lock you all in the closet so I wouldn't have to feed you pigs"

"Ha. Funny" Garaa said "Can we stay though, just for dinner and some stuff after?"

"Mother isn't home" Itachi said uncertainly "Working again I'm sure. How about I order out? Pizza?" The other guys grunted in agreement

"Itachi, can you cook?" Neji asked "Out of curiosity" he said biting an apple he got from the fruit bowl

"Yes…" Itachi muttered "but it's time consuming and I have homework."

"Need help?" Shikamaru asked "I'm looking for something to do…"

"Shikamaru! We have to dye your hair!" Naruto exclaimed "You can't do his homework"

"Dammit" Shikamaru hissed "I thought you would have forgotten"

"Itachi we need some red dye, do you have any?" Naruto asked bouncing around

"I might…" Itachi said going down the stairs to his room

"Why would he have dye?" Neji looked a little freaked out

"So he can threaten me" Sasuke growled "I woke up with pink hair once" the others laughed at him and he just glared at them.

"Here it is" Itachi said as he walked up the stairs "Highlights or completely dyed?"

"Highlights" Shikamaru answered "How do you know how to do this stuff?"

"Forced to work with Deidara at a hair salon. Swear the guy's gay…" Itachi said under his breath

"What? Did he make a pass at you?" Neji asked "Or your little brother?"

"Neither thank goodness" Itachi said taking them all to the master bedroom "This will be one of the most awkward experiences of your life so… Good luck" (I explain, a guy doing another guy's highlights seems a little awkward to me. I'm wondering do guys get highlights? It seems kinda strange….)

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Well it is an end of another chappie cuz I was too lazy to spend longer time on it excuse me as I make errors in grammer.**

**Do any of you read these ANs? **


	6. brotherly love

**Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews~ ^_^ happiness. I think I'll start responding to some reviews soooo**

**Punklovesrock- I didn't want to leave the story title as chapter 5 so I made it 'cant think of name' backwards :P**

**And idk about other ones (reveiws)….**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**title has nothing to do with the story i think**

Anko's House

"Come on guys" Tenten shook Ino and Sakura "Wake up, school will start soon…" Ino shot up and Sakura opened one of her eyes and sighed. Temari and Hinata were leaning on the doorframe and laughing

"Whaaaaaaa " Ino wailed "Why?!" Temari rolled her eyes and Hinata raised an eyebrow

"Oh Tem" Sakura called getting up "Can I take your pick up truck?"

"Sure" Temari waved her hand dismissively "You want the four by four right?" Sakura nodded "It needs some gas"

"I want to take my motorcycle" Hinata said

"Hina you should wear a jacket too it might be cold" Tenten warned "Ino what are you taking?"

"I'm going with Saku" She grinned "Okay I need to go get changed"

_Outfits (disregard if not interested…)_

_Ino- Light blue T, denim jeans, white/blue sneakers_

_Sakura- Red/white stripped tank, dark blue capri's, flip-flops _

_Temari- White T, blue jeans, blue converses _

_Hinata- Purple T, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, black jacket_

_Tenten- Orange tank, tan cargos, flip flops _

"Hinata!" Ino yelled from the kitchen "Someone's calling you! Your phone is vibrating!" Hinata ran down the stairs picked up her phone

"Hey, what's up?" She asked and then she paused to listen "Sure, I can't wait! Bye!"

"What's happening?" Sakura asked from the stairs

"Hi-kun asked me to sleep over for the weekend" Hinata smiled "I have to pack"

"Oh no you don't" Ino grabbed Hinata's arm "Saku and I will pack for you!" Ino ran up the stairs with Sakura and a door slammed before Hinata could say anything

"Good luck" Temari said "Ino's taste in sleeping wear isn't very modest" Hinata groaned

"You should be fine" Tenten assured her "Hurry up and eat, we have to go soon"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Uchiha household

"Wake up" Itachi called into his brother's room "I'm picking you up after school today, I might be late"

"I'm up" Sasuke grumbled "and why?"

"Because" Itachi responded walking out of Sasuke's room.

_I'll give you the guys outfits too…_

_Itachi- Red T, baggy black jeans, black sneakers _

_Sasuke- Dark green T, black jean shorts, black sneakers_

_Neji- White T, tan cargos, flip flops_

_Garaa- Black T, baggy jeans, sneakers_

_Naruto- Blue T, jean shorts, sneakers_

_Shikamaru- Brown T, black baggy jeans, sneakers_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Homeroom- Kurenai

"You showed" Sasuke smirked when Hinata and Tenten walked into the room. His fangirls all gasped and pointed fingers

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow and Tenten glared at Sasuke and picked up a binder.

"You're introducing me to your boyfriend aren't you?" Sasuke responded "Unless he's imaginary"

"He's not imaginary" Hinata said "And he'll bring some friends"

"_Boyfriend_?!" Neji asked not pleased

"Not everyone's _gay _like you" Tenten emphasized the word gay and Neji (and his fangirls) glared at her

"She's too young to be dating" Neji scowled at Tenten who put down her binder

"What do you know?" Tenten shot "I bet you've never even dated anyone in your sad, sad life" Hinata glared at Tenten and she stopped speaking

"I'm ditching, this whole homeroom is full of faggots" Hinata stood up and walked out of the room while the fangirls cheered in the back round (cuz she's leaving).

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

First Period Ino/Naru

"TODAYYYYYY" Gai yelled "WE WILL RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL!" Most of the class groaned and a weird kid was bouncing around Gai and cheering "LET'S GET GOING! IF I TAG YOU, YOU MUST DO THREE PUSH UPS AND THREE CRUNCHES. READY SET GO!" Half of the students ran out of the gym room and the other half were all tagged and were forced to do the exercise.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto called as they jogged outside "do you like the motorcycle?"

"It works really well" Ino nodded "I think Hina really likes her motorcycle too. She named it Hana!"

"I know I was there" Naruto grinned and they continued running. After a while, they were near the front of the group and in the parking lot.

"Hey, I don't see yours there…" Naruto said jumping up to look

"I didn't bring mine today" Ino laughed "Saku took Tem's pick-up so I went with them." The two were silent again as they concentrated on running

"Almost there!" Naruto yelled back to Ino while pointing to a green flag that said 'FINISH FLAG' "MADE IT!" Ino laughed at him as he jumped and then collapsed on the grass.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Second Period Hina/Sasu

"Why the hell was Sasuke talking to _you_?!" Karin and her posse cornered Hinata "I mean you don't even TRY to talk to him!"

"I wish he'd stop talking to me" Hinata rolled her eyes "It's not like I asked for it"

"You should be GRATEFUL that Sasuke is talking to you!" Karin exclaimed "It's like a gift!"

"From what?" Hinata asked sarcastically "Hell? It's like them saying happy birthday, have a emo chicken ass talking to you and his bitches bother you"

"But why was Sasuke talking to YOU?!" Karin and her posse pointed at Hinata dramatically.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Hinata pointed at Sasuke, Shikamaru and Garaa as she walked away from them. Sasuke looked up as she passed him

"Looks like your giving you birthday present back to Hell" He glared at her

"Have fun" Hinata smirked and then she sat across from Garaa, next to Shikamaru "Where's your fan club?"

"They're afraid of emo chickens, pineapples" Garaa chuckled "and scary little girls" Hinata kicked him under the table and Sasuke shoved him.

"Shikamaru why does your hair look different?" Hinata asked "You don't even look like Shikamaru"

"He got highlights" Garaa explained "And as a favor to me, call him Shi for the rest of the school day…"

"Shi…" Hinata looked at Shikamaru suspiciously "I heard of that name before" Garaa and Shikamaru paled.

"So Shi" Hinata changed the subject "Where were you yesterday?"

"I skipped free period with Garaa…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "we went to the cafeteria, no one caught us" Hinata nodded and took out her ipod to listen to music

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Third Period

"Hey Tem" Tenten said as she went to Temari's desk "Are you going to meet Shikamaru after school today?"

"I guess" Temari grimaced "Not that I want to…" The two see Neji eye them and go back to a book he's reading

"What's with him?" Tenten growled "Let's go see" She storms over and snatches the book from his hands.

"What?" He glared at Tenten annoyed

"She wants to ask you why you were staring at us" Temari sighed "Hurry it up"

"Garaa wanted me to tell you 'Shikamaru's here but it might not look like it'" Neji rolled his eyes "I was trying to figure out a way to tell you without being killed by the rabid little girl over there" He gestured towards Tenten who glares at him

"How much you want to bet I'm older then you?" Tenten asked angrily

"Your sanity" Neji looked at her "because you aren't very stable anyways" Tenten looked like she was about to swing at him but Temari caught her arm.

"If it settles anything I'm older then both of you" Temari frowned "Now give him his book at go sit. And you, Hyuuga, don't _ever_ get her so pissed off again because almost _no one_ can stop her hits from landing dead on." Temari turned around and followed the sulking Tenten back to their desks

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Fast Forward…. Seventh Period

"I hate changing" Temari groaned to Sakura who nodded

"We're luck that we have it last" Sakura smiled "but it smells in here…"

"It smells like shit dammit!" Temari threw her hands up and walked outside with Sakura.

"WELCOME YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY YOU GET TO RUN! AND IF I CATCH YOU BEFORE YOU GET TO THE FINISH FLAG, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED~" Gai screamed cheerfully and all of the students ran outdoors.

"Hey, look its Garaa! And some other guy" Sakura pointed and tried to figure out who he was "Come on! Let's go see who it is!" Sakura ran towards the two leaving Temari to trail behind.

"Hey Temari, Sakura" Garaa greeted them "This is my friend-"

"SHI?!" Temari gasped and her eyes widened "It can't be!" 'Shi' smirked

"And why not" He asked. Sakura frowned and whispered to Garaa

'_The Hell? That's Shikamaru_' Sakura whispered to him

_'I know, but he went by the name Shi when Temari met him. Just act please' _Garaa whispered back. Sakura nodded and when they looked back at the two they were running and talking.

"Okay, they can't here us now. What's up with them two?" Sakura asked and started to run

"You see Shikamaru went to a camp in the summer with Temari a few years ago" Garaa explained "He got highlights because he lost a bet and went by the name Shi because of the bet too. Shikamaru didn't think that he'd end up liking someone-"

"Wait" Sakura realized "He has a _crush _on Temari?!"

"Well" Garaa winced "Pretty much" Sakura ran in silence for a while

"What else happened?" Sakura asked once she composed herself

"I didn't anticipate this, but Temari actually like him back" Garaa sighed "Then I found him on our door step one day. It wasn't one of his best experiences…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Garaa sped up and they passed Temari and 'Shi' and ran until they were sure Temari and 'Shi' couldn't hear them.

"Don't laugh…" Garaa frowned "I thought he was one of those guys that hit on girls they thought were 'hot'. So I beat him up and left him down the block…Temari found out and I was in loads of shit" Sakura tried to stifle her laughter

"What did she do to you?" Sakura asked

"Painted my nails while I slept." Garaa responded "She could have done worse I guess…" Sakura laughed at this and the two started to slow down as they past the flag.

**????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

Afterskool

"Hina, when is your boy gonna be here?" Temari asked leaning against the locker next to Hinata's "I wanna see Sasori"

"Maybe thirty minutes after school" Hinata responded "He wants to piss someone off and it might take some time" The two look down the hall when they hear a locker slam and stomping. Then they heard Ino and Sakura's worried voices

"Ten, it's okay! He didn't mean it" Sakura spoke really fast

"Yea! He was just being stupid!" Ino's voice echoed and there was a loud crash

"Ten, don't destroy too much property, Anko will get pissed off" Sakura sounded nervous "You shouldn't get mad at a guy who called you panda after all you called him pansy…"

"She's right you know, plus, you do look like a panda!" Ino said cheerfully. Following that was a scream and Sakura apologizing over and over again. Hinata closed her locker and sprinted towards the noise with Temari. They stopped when they saw a blonde on the floor groaning.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Ino was kneeling next to him and Sakura had some tissues out. Tenten was trying to help him sit up.

"I'm so sorry!" Tenten wailed "I was supposed to hit a locker…" Naruto laughed weakly

"I'm fine…" Naruto winced "Neji hits harder…" Tenten froze and let Naruto drop to the ground.

"Ouch." Naruto rubbed his head "Well Shikamaru told me to tell Temari to hurry up" Then he saw Temari and Hinata "There you are! Well you know now!" Naruto smiled and tried to get up as Temari rolled her eyes and left the building.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

W/ TemShika

Temari walked outside slowly, she had no idea what to expect, and she fingered the switchblade in her pocket nervously. It was all Sakura would let Tenten give her. Temari turned the corner and saw someone leaning against the wall.

"Shi?!" Temari looked confused "Why are you here?" Her expression cleared "Wait… You must have scared Shikamaru away! Right?"

"You didn't figure it out" He frowned and looked her in the eye "I _am_ Shikamaru…" Temari stared at him

"Did you really think that 'Shi' would just show up the day after you mentioned him if he really did move? The world isn't always ironic with us" Shikamaru watched her as she recovered

"I can't believe it" Temari looked pissed off "You tricked me!" Shikamaru smirked

"You fell for it" He responded "Now, do you want to know the deal?"

"The deal?" Temari repeated looking really confused

"So I won't tell everyone about your past" Shikamaru said "You can get into a lot of trouble with the government"

"Fine!" Temari shouted "Tell me what the hell your fucking deal is!"

"I won't tell others about your past," Shikamaru paused "As long as you're my girlfriend" Temari burst out laughing

"You gotta be shitting me!" She coughed out between laughs "I can't believe _that_ is the price. You could have just tried to make me late for my job." she suddenly stopped laughing and a trace of humor was in her eyes "I was preparing to kill you too…" She flicked out her knife and Shikamaru's eyes widened "I suppose I could live with this. Just watch yourself and you'll stay alive a bit longer." Temari started to walk off to the parking lot with Shikamaru trailing a few yards behind

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Front of the building (25 mins after school)

Tenten was glaring at Neji and he was glaring right back. Hinata was sitting with Ino and Naruto and chatting idly. Garaa and Sakura were leaning against the building and talking with Sasuke standing not far off.

"If your boyfriend going to show?" Sasuke asked Hinata impatiently and she looked at him, then her cell

"Yea, he'll have some friends with him" Hinata grinned "Perfect"

"Will double d be with him?" Ino asked and Hinata nodded

"Ino, your nick name for him makes him sound retarded" Sakura laughed "Then again I use it too." Temari came into view with two bags

"Hina" She called "You forgot these in the truck" Tenten broke the glaring contest and looked at her

"Since Shikamaru isn't here should I assume he's dead?" Tenten asked and Garaa stiffened

"No, he's back there" Temari pointed and Shikamaru came into view

"It worked?" Garaa asked calmly Shikamaru nodded and walked over to him "Congrats for getting a girl" Temari gaped

"You knew?!" She gasped "I can't believe you!"

"I planned everything" Garaa rolled his eyes "It's time you got a boyfriend…" Temari put him in a head lock and glared at him. Then a red BMW and a Porsche stopped at the front of the building and some people stepped out.

"Itachi, your here" Sasuke said the he smirked and turned to Hinata "Guess your b-".

"Hi-kun!" She exclaimed and ran to him and she pecked him on the lips

"EWWWWWWWWWW" Tenten made a gagging sound "GET A ROOM!"

"Don't get a room!" Sakura's eyes were shimmering "Get a photographer! And kiss longer!" A loud chuckle drew their attention away from the two to Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori

"Forgot us?" Sasori asked as Kisame chuckled in the backround. Deidara and Sasori stood on the other side of Itachi.

"Hi-kun asked us to be here in case his younger brother snapped!" Tobi clapped his hands "YAY!" Sasuke watched the guys next to Itachi, his expression guarded. Temari, Tenten and Ino ran up to the guys and greeted them

"Shark face!" Tenten yelled

"Panda girl!" Kisame roared, then they high fived. Ino hugged Deidara and he ruffled her hair, causing her to scream at him about messing it up and Tobi was trying to stop their fighting.

"Sasori" Temari smiled "Long time no see" Sasori gave a small smile

"It's nice to know that _one_ of my cousins would greet me" He said looking at Garaa who just smirked and waved "Too busy with a girl, ne?" Sasori asked and Sakura blushed while Garaa glared.

"Itachi." Sasuke spoke quietly and the other paused to look at him "You never told me you had a girlfriend" Itachi wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist

"You never asked." Itachi responded.

"Temari, you should give Hina her bags for the sleep over" Garaa called to his sister

"Garaa?" Neji looked shocked "You knew?" Garaa nodded a confirmation

"How come you never told us?" Sasuke asked and it grew tense

"We could have met these pretty girls earlier!" Naruto grinned trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but it didn't work.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell. I known about Hinata and your brother for a while now." Garaa stated simply and Sasuke stiffened "You know if you attacked me my sister and cousin are here." Garaa pointed out

"Lighten up!" Tobi exclaimed "At least you know your brother isn't gay!" Itachi hit Tobi on the head but Tobi still managed to bounce over to Sasuke and pat him on his head.

"It was nice to see you but we gotta go now" Kisame smiled "I have this project to do-"

"You mean Deidara and I have a project" Sasori cut him off "Tobi doesn't count either and Itachi is in another group" Kisame grumbled and said a good bye then climbed into his car.

"Bye, un!" Deidara waved and the tattoo of a mouth showed (I know it's not a tattoo (the mouth on his hand) so go with the story…) then he followed Sasori and Tobi into the car. Then after waving Hinata turned to Temari

"Take my motorcycle in your truck would you?" Hinata asked tossing her keys at Temari who nodded

"Have fun at your sleep over!" Ino shouted running off to the parking lot with Sakura's keys (she was driving in the morning) and the others followed into the parking lot.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked the two and they nodded and went into his car.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WHAHAHAHAHAHA DONE WITH CHAPPIE~ (10/07/08)! I just wanna wait for the week after… I don't think anyone reads these AN down here so yeaaa **

**I'm going to start with the POVS because it gets confusing when it's not in someone's POV. In my POV :P lol**


	7. Have Fun merry xmas

**YOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**

**I'm starting with POVs Now I warned you people!!!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Itachi POV

Sasuke's pissed off. That is quiet amusing, he is sitting in the back of the car fuming and Hinata is just staring out of the window coolly. She's faking, I can tell. After all, I _did_ teach her how to act… Not that I'm bragging…psh

"Hi-kun can I sleep in your room tonight?" Hinata asked breaking into my thoughts.

"Sure," I responded, then I got an idea that it'd be fun to annoy her "Sasuke would you like to join this sleep over?" Sasuke and Hinata glared at me, so cute, (not gay, people, in case I gave you the wrong impression) then he looked at her and I could see that same idea clicking in his head

"Sure," my little brother said smirking and Hinata put on a poker face after scowling at me.

"Fine then, I get to sleep on the top bunk" Hinata said looking back outside

"I'll sleep on the ground" Sasuke muttered "Itachi are you going to skip classes tonight?"

"Hmmm" Crap, he got me there I still had to go to my night classes (college) "I can't skip tonight I already skipped this week"

"Itachi, keep your eyes on the road" Hinata tapped my shoulder "Don't worry, I'll beat him up if he tries anything funny"

"Don't use the moves I taught you on him" I told her "He knows _most_ of those."

"I have new ones" She responded "Tenten and Temari helped me with it, Anko too." I drove up the driveway and parked in the garage. Hinata and Sasuke got out of the car.

"Garaa's place sure looks small next to yours…" She glanced at Garaa's shabby little house that he shared with someone that lived in the basement and another that lived upstairs. They never saw each other because they all had separate stairs and kitchens. Then look next door and you see the mansion that I live in with Sasuke and our mother. Our father was always gone on business trips.

"Can we visit him?" She asked looking at me "It's always really quiet there…"

"He's working" Sasuke said, and then he turned and walked into our house.

"Ass" Hinata said glaring at him "I already know that I live with his sister"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke POV (time skip lets make it 6:30)

Its official, my brother is out of his mind leaving me at home with his girlfriend while he's off in class.

"Sasuke, do you know where my laptop is?" Itachi asked me looking around, typical he's just like our mother, prone to misplacing anything.

"I'm pretty sure it was on your desk" I sighed "Weren't you doing your homework last night?"

"I checked there" Itachi sighed turning to the bathroom door "Maybe it's in the bathroom, too bad Hina is in there" I nearly choked

"Why the hell would it be in there" I asked and he turned around with a confused look on his face

"I really don't know…" Itachi mused before turning towards my room "Is it in here?"

"Itachi, the closet is the one _next_ to my room" I glared at him "and why would it be in the closet?"

"I was testing the wireless connection" Itachi responded looking in the closet, careful not to wrinkle his Armani Exchange suit and knocking something over "Wait a minute… Oh yea! Kisame is bringing it for me!"

"Kisame?" I asked "Isn't he really klutzy?" Itachi nodded "Itachi, that laptop is worth five K…"

"Yea, it is…" Itachi said "but Kisame already had his fifteen cups of Pepsi and Coke he should be fine"

"Feeding Mr. Fishy thirty cups of soda isn't exactly good" a new voice spoke up

"Hey Hina" Itachi greeted walking over to her and kissing her. She was wearing a white tank and short blue shorts. When she reached up to kiss my brother I could see her flat stomach. I banged my head on the wall, I couldn't believe what I was thinking (AN: I can't believe I wrote that but I thought it'd be funny)

"So, being perverted?" Itachi asked me chuckling "Hina, did Ino pack for you?"

"Yea, how did you know?" She looked up to look at him

"Sakura would put you in all pink, Tenten would give you a decent set" Itachi listed his reasons "and Temari would probably make you dress in a mummy's outfit" Hinata laughed softly

"She's like a father" She said smiling

"I have to go now…" Itachi said looking at his Classic Steel Chronograph Watch (Armani Exchange or the swan thing swarosky i think...).

"Careful not to lose that watch" I warned him "and don't give it away"

"You're not my mother" Itachi said rolling his eyes "I won't loose it, don't worry, you'll go prematurely gray"

"Have fun" I scowled "If that's appropriate for school" Itachi started down the stairs

"Have fun too if you get what I mean" Itachi responded winking (AN Pervy older brother lol) Hinata gasped and threw a towel at him that he caught and slung on the staircase before waving and leaving.

"I'm going to Itachi's room" Hinata announced "to finish my homework" she went downstairs and I went into my room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke POV (time skip again to hmmm 11:30)

I heard the door close, probably Itachi. I was in the kitchen making Itachi some coffee and drinking milk. I turned my head when I heard soft steps behind me and saw Hinata, barely awake

"Itachi, you're back" Hinata murmured wrapping her arms around me. I was going to say something when she kissed me. I froze in shock until she started to shake and collapsed, I caught her on instinct. When I looked up I saw Itachi sitting at the table, his eyes unfathomable and red, because his contacts were out.

"Itachi" I said unable to think of anything else to say underthose blank blood colored eyes.

"Bring her to my room" he said looking away from me and standing up silently to get himself some coffee. I went downstairs as quickly as I could, when Itachi's eyes were serious, he was serious. Then I put Hinata on the top bunk and went back upstairs.

"So" Itachi began when I sat across from him "how was your stay home?" He looked at his mug, even worse for me, now that I couldn't see his eyes I wouldn't know what he wanted.

"I finished my homework" I said hoping he'd look up, he didn't

"That's good…" Itachi responded, his voice unemotional "How was you day at school?"

"Uneventful" I answered making my voice like his "How about you?"

"We had a test" Itachi drank some of his coffee "Kisame bombed his, or so he says. I got my laptop back and didn't lose my watch" We sat there in silence, Itachi moving every now and then to drink his coffee and pissing me off.

"You're not going to ask?" My voice turned cold "So you plan to just sit there?"

"Perhaps" Itachi looked at me "I'm waiting for you" I looked at his eyes, they were probing, testing

"How long were you there?" I asked quietly looking down, I hated _those _eyes

"Long enough to witness the whole thing" Itachi watched me with the same look

"And you don't care?" I hissed angrily "She's your girlfriend"

"I care" He said casually causing me to snap

"What the Hell's with you?" I asked "You don't seem like you care! I know you well enough to-"

"How well do you know me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow "Can you tell when I lie?"

"Of course" I answered, what a stupid question, he should know that answer. My brother looked me in the eye

"I love her" He said, and then he turned on his laptop, his lips in a thin hard line

"That's the truth" I said watching him as he started to type

"That's all I can say, I've already said too much" Itachi took out a pair of glasses "Go to sleep." I watched him, confused and eventually gave up and went down to his room.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**I probably confused a lot of people but its part of the story, it'll be made clear later on.**

**MERRY EARLY X-MAS ~.O STAY SAFE DON'T SET URSELF ON FIRE, SWALLOW X-MAS LIGHTS AND UR HEAD IS PROBABLY TOO BIG TO FIT IN THE WREATH. **

**~Christmas**

**~ChRiStMaS**

**~CHR15TM45**

**~X- MAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Of creepy giys and violent gurls

**YO~ I FINALLY GOT BAQ TO UPDATINGGG**

**Well ya see I'ma be using WORDPAD for like the next... however long my laptop lives. That's cuz I...dunno hmph  
**

**LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINE**

Temari POV

"Hey! It's time to go people!" I yelled at the three remaining people in the cafe. Two of them, Cheyenne and Sean smiled at me and said goodbye as they closed down their laptops and left. Yea, those two have been here so often that we know their first name.

"Temari, hurry up" Garaa yelled from inside the kitchen, where he was cleaning and locking up stuff (and yeah its a lot of stuff) I went behind the man still on his laptop

"Excuse me sir, you should go now," I said impatiently "It's closing time for us" When he turned around with that fake smile on his pale face, I screamed and leaped at him, but something kept me in place

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru POV

Troublesome woman, seriously, currently, I am holding her by the waist to prevent her from murdering a customer with that knife that she somehow got

"Temari, calm down" Garaa scolded her, all the sudden at my side, I swear that guy has no more substance than air... Temari growled angrily as Garaa wrenched the knife out of her hand. The guy just laughed in an eerie manner as if Temari didn't just make an attempt on his life.

"So, Temari it has been a while hasn't it?" He said smiling creepily. Temari froze for a moment

"What the Hell do you want Sai?!" Temari screamed trying to lung at him. Garaa grabbed her arm and I heard him mutter 'calm down' into her ear.

"So, how's Sakura?" Sai asked being all smiley again Temari stiffened again and then she tried to grab his neck with her free arm.

"I'll kill you, I will, you dirty bastard" Temari hissed struggling furiously. Garaa hit her lightly on the arm and she stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Sir, please leave our cafe, I'm sure you will want to get out before we lock the doors our the police are involved" Garaa's voice was cold and polite at the same time and the other guy paled even more and left quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Garaa POV

"Temari, who was that?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get her to talk to him. She just glared at him and walked out the cafe with him following behind. I stayed for just a moment to lock the doors of the cafe. When I caught up to the two Temari was three feet away from him and her fists were clenched.

"Temari, answer him" I said catching up to him. Temari glared at me angrily

"No" She responded coldly "Plus it has nothing to do with the both of you." Her pace quickened and Shikamaru and I ran after her. I was right behind them when I saw Shikamaru grab her hand. Temari twisted around and slapped him, hard. He froze in shock and just stared at her.

"Temari-" Before I could speak she ran off again to leave Shikamaru and I. "Are you okay?" I asked Shikamaru who was already running after her

"I'm fine" Shikamaru assured me smirking "all women are that troublesome" I looked at him as if he lost his mind "I'm glad to know that my woman can protect herself" When I looked up ahead I was shocked to see that Temari had stopped, and when Shikamaru and I caught up to her, we saw why she stopped. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were running up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten POV

Temari was pissed, beyond that, even. I could see that from a mile away, it was radiating off of her like, well, heat radiates off the sun.

"Hey Tem," Ino said cheerfully like nothing was wrong "What's with that look?" Temari's glare intensified and she curled her lip.

"Tem whats wrong?" Sakura asked seriously

"Your not going to like this" Temari answered frowning

"Just say it," Sakura said impatiently "It can't be that bad"

"I..." Temari hesitated looking at the two guys behind her, Garaa and Shikamaru. Sakura urged her to go on "I saw Sai" Temari finished, her lips pressed together in a thin line. I felt adrenaline run through me and Shikamaru and Garaa exchange a confused glance. Sakura tensed up beside me and Ino looked at her worriedly.

"How far is he now?" I asked "I'm sure we could catch him" my hands were balled into fists. Sakura shook her head and turned around, hiding her face from the rest of us.

"I'm going fishing tomorrow" She said carefully "Don't go after him." That was an order, and I knew it, Temari and I scowled Garaa and Shikamaru exchanged another confused look.

"I'll go with you!" Ino volunteered cheerfully "I got these new pair of shoes that I want to use." She turned to us "Are you guys comming?"

Temari shook her head

"I'm not going, I might want to kill one of those fish" Her response was very casual "Plus I'm going to go to the dance studio with Ten" I nodded in agreement with what she said and then turned to Garaa and Shikamaru.

"You two," I said, smiling just so the words wouldn't be so harsh "Scram, your not needed here" The two nodded and Garaa looked at Temari pointedly. Temari just turned around disregarding him.

"Don't say it so nicely" Temari spoke coldly "Go away, you're not wanted." Garaa looked like he was going to protest but Temari glared at him "Right now, I don't care that your my younger brother, just fuck off before I make you." She turned to Shikamaru "You too, I'm just your girlfriend in school, go play with your lil' boyfriends"

"Temari, don't be so mean" Ino urged her, then she turned towards the guys "This is a girl thing, you might wanna run away before we get graphic with it"

"And believe me we get graphic" I nodded "We wouldn't want to ruin your appetite"

"What appetite?" Shikamaru asked looking at me as if I were crazy "Who eats this late at night?"

"I do" I pout "chocolate, and cakes and- and"

"Mints" Sakura added in "fish, root beer, coke, twizzlers-"

"Apricots, sugar cubes, potato chips, salad, steak, ice cream" Ino chirped "and much more" Shikamaru and Garaa backed up and then ran for their ears...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINELINELINELINE****LINE**

**OKAY END OF CHAPPIE**

**GO HOME (Which hopefully you are at home at this time) AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR TEH NEXT UPDATEE**

**X3'S TO YA'LL God Bless :D _If you haven't yet please consider reading Elemental Elite or Scarlet Blossoms_  
**


End file.
